Blood Brothers vol 1
by Hunter590
Summary: Star, Jasper and Ike. AKA the little light, Guardian and Phoenix. After the loss of their world they are flung into the world of Remnant, as they get comfortable in this new world, the Darkness gets worse in this world as the Seekers follow closely behind the boys. With the help of The Huntsmen and Huntress', the boys still might have a chance to push back the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the last chapter, me being the dumbass I am forgot that I had to write a chapter before I post a new story. Again, apologies...now, Lets begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by roosterteeth.**

 **The only thing I own is my OC's...except Amber (not the fall maiden), she's Bayronxlover's OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Enter Remnant**

 _Where there is Light, there is always Darkness that lurks near by that will take over. But when that Darkness takes over, there's still bound to be a little light left._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

In the middle of a battlefield were three boys, one was unconscious while the other two could barely stand on their own two feet as they looked at people who was their friends, but now nothing but mere statues made of dark stone.

"D-Did we get him Jasper?" one boy said taking his eyes off the statues and looking at the black orb between them. The boy had Blond hair and Hazel eyes. His attire consisted of a black hoodie with an orange shirt underneath, blue jeans and finger less gloves.

"Yes….but what does that matter now Ike?" Jasper had messy brown hair and red eyes. His attire consisted of a red hoodie zipped up but you could see the neck of the shirt underneath that was black and green cargo pants.

"I-I don't know." The one identified as Ike said.

They both then turned to the unconscious boy on the ground. He had Blondish-brown hair and his eyes (never mind them being closed) were brown. He wore a grey hoodie with a blue shirt underneath, black jeans and wore burning man goggles on his head.

The two boys gathered all the strength they had left and picked the boy up slinging his arms around their shoulders "we have to get out of here, this isn't our home anymore." Jasper said and Ike nodded.

As they began to walk, a figure suddenly appeared startling the boys. This figure had a black cape, black pants as well and no shirt. His eyes were yellow and his hair was also black.

"A Seeker!" Jasper yelled grabbing his gun blade (A/N: Basically a revolver with a small chain on the bottom of the handle and a blade under the barrel. If I didn't clarify it enough then I will post the weapon on my quotev account in my book of oc's)

Suddenly more Seekers appeared surrounding the three boys outnumbering them.

"Make that Seekers." Ike corrected as his chain dropped from out of his sleeve to his side.

As the Seekers closed in on the boys, the armoured one called them to a halt by raising his hand. "spare the little light, but the Guardian and Phoenix die." He said.

They all started to approach the boys.

"so….is this how it ends?" Ike said

"I guess…..but at least we go out fighting." Jasper said as he pointed his gun blade at the seekers.

The there was a bright light that blinded everybody

"It is not your time yet." A voice said as the light engulfed all three boys.

As it died out, the seekers turned to where the boy's were to see them gone.

Angered by this, the armoured one told the seekers to search the area for them and left.

* * *

 **With Jasper**

"...Augh." Jasper groaned as he rolled on his back on the soft grass and looking up at the blue sky. When he saw the blue sky he shot up and looked around. He was in a forest.

He got up and looked around more and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Star!...Ike!" He called out...no answer. He sighed and began walking around.

He then stopped and put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes focusing

"...this is not our world," He then heard some rustling in the bushes behind him and turned around.

"Ike?...Star?" He said going towards the bushes. Suddenly a beowolf came out of the bushes looking at him growling at him, but this wolf was different, it had black fur, a skull shaped mask and red eyes.

It charged at Jasper who moved out of the way tripping it. It got back up quickly and looked back at Jasper who pulled out his gun blades and shot it in the head the moment its eyes locked on to him. Jasper then heard more growls and saw three more beowolf approach. Two charged at him and he jumped over them slicing one's head off and landing in front of the one that stayed put. It went to slash at him but he stopped its claw with one hand and stabbed it in the chest. The last turned around and lunged at Jasper but Jasper brought the beowolf he stabbed, in front of him and the beowolf instead slashed the beowolf on Jaspers Gun blade in half. Jasper then puleed the trigger and shot through the dead beowolf on his gun blade at the beowolf killing it.

The beowolves bodies started to disappear in a black mist as Jasper sheathed his gun blades and continued walking, that was until an Ursa came out of the bushes next and cave a roar at Jasper who gave it a look making it step back a bit, but it shook that feeling off.

When it was about to charge at Jasper but a chain wrapped around its neck.

Jasper looked up at the tree that the chain came from and saw Ike holding it. Ike then jumped back and the chain pulled the Ursa up choking it, then the chain was lit on fire burning the Ursa in a yellow flame.

Once its body disappeared, the chain retracted back into Ike's sleeve.

"Hey Jasper." Ike said casually.

"Hey yourself Ike." Jasper responded

"..Where's Star?"

"Isn't he with you?" Ike shook his head and Jasper cursed under his breath.

Ike then looked over Jasper's shoulder "…but maybe she knows." he said pointing at a tree.

Jasper turned around and looked up at the tree branch to see a girl holding a silver sniper rifle pointing at them. She wore a dress with a white upper part and black lower part. She also wore a small black cardigan as well as leggings that reach up to her kneecaps and greyish-black boots. Her features consisted of long reddish-brown hair tied in two ponytails on each side of her shoulder. She took her eye off her scope of her sniper revealing her deep yellow eyes. She also had a grey wolf tail.

Ike went up to Jasper's ear and whispered "a half-breed?"

"Looks like it." Jasper whispered back.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

Jasper put up his hands "We bring no harm, we're just looking for our brother."

"Yeah...you wouldn't of happened to see a boy, blondish-brown hair, can summon light with his bear hands?"

The girl shaking her head and Ike's shoulders dropped. she then closed her eyes. Ike and Jasper looked at each other before her eyes opened back up.

"I can't sense any aura's in the area." she said.

Ike groaned.

"That means he's possibly still unconscious."

"Yeah...that would explain why I couldn't sense his energy when I concentrated." Jasper said.

"What? Why didn't you look for me then?"

"Because Star is being hunted by the seekers now! We may be on a different world but that doesn't stop the seekers from coming to this one too!"

"...We're on a different planet?" Ike said tilting his head.

The girl gave them a deadpanned look "Are you two drunk or something?" she asked.

The boys turned and looked at her "What?! why would we?! Grrrr...we aren't drunk. Even though the idiot beside me drinks all the time." Jasper said.

"Yeah!...Hey!" Ike said looking offended.

The girl jumped down from the tree.

"Well, drunk or not, I can't just say no if its a family member. So fine we'll go look for your brother." the girl said.

"Thank you." Jasper said.

 **Timeskip~**

The three had been walking for an hour now but haven't found a thing that would lead them to Star. Jasper every now and again would spare a few glaces at the symbol on the girls hand, the symbol was a moon broken in pieces with a wolfs upper half howling.

The girl noticed him staring "What?" she spoke up.

"Nothing...just wondering, where did you get that symbol is on your hand?" Jasper asked.

The girl looked at her symbol "I've had it on my hand since I was born."

"ahhh...okay. So you got a name?"

"...Amber, Amber Moon." The girl now identified as Amber said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jasper, Jasper Light." Jasper greeted.

"and I'm Ike! Ike Light." Ike butt in.

"nice to meet you two."

"Yeah. Its odd that we'd find a half-breed out here in a place like this." Jasper said.

"Half-breed?"

"Yeah. You know because the wolf tail and all." Ike said.

"I'm a faunus. Not a half breed." Amber corrected.

"A Faunus?"

"Yes. Faunus are similar to the Humans of Remnant, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits in general seem to be quite common.

"Remnant? so that's what this planets called?" Jasper asked."

"Yes. Remnant i-

Jasper's head cocked to the side and he put up his hand gesturing for her to stop.

"What's up?" Ike said coming to his side.

"...Somethings coming this way." Jasper responded.

"Is it Star?"

"No...it sounds bigger."

"how many?" Amber asked holding her sniper up.

"One." Jasper said.

"Are you sure? I can hear it, it sounds like six feet are hitting the ground. Are you sure its not three?"

Jasper was about to reply but they heard a tree and something that sounded like a hiss. The trio turned and the boys mouths dropped open. It was another one of those creatures except it had 6 legs, 2 long arms and 2 small arms on its chest. It had 4 eyes and fangs on the corner of its mouth and had bone like horns on its back and shoulders.

Ike shakily pointed at the spider Grimm "I-Is that a Spider?"

"It's a Daddy long legs." Amber said separating her sniper into two swords.

Jasper pulled out his gun blades and Ike's chains dropped out of his sleeves each beside him.

The Daddy long legs let out a screech and started making its approach on them, Jasper put his hands on the ground and earth like hands came up and grabbed all the spider's legs locking it in place.

"Ike now! Kill it with fire!" Jasper shouted.

"With pleasure." Ike said as yellow flames started to surround his hands. But he was knocked back by a smaller spider and it had him pinned to the ground.

"Ike!" Jasper looked back at his brother who was struggling to hold back the little spider.

Suddenly 8 more little spiders began to come out of the bushes. Jasper began firing at them.

"What the hell?! I thought you said one!" Ike said as he burned the spider that was on top of him and threw it to the side.

"Hey, I'm sorry my energy is still being regained after the battle with Scorpio!" Jasper said slicing a spider in half.

"Will you two stop fighting and kill the frickin' spiders!" Amber said slicing at spiders.

Ike Got up and his chains lit on fire and smirked. Jasper saw this and ran over to Amber and tackled her to the ground planting the blade of his gun blade into the ground and holding Amber's waist "What are you-" Amber was cut off when Ike began spinning around forming a little yellow fire tornado that sucked all the spiders into it.

When the tornado died down, Jasper looked up and saw that the area was cleared, well except of the big spider which was still held in place by the earth like hands. Jasper and Amber got up and looked at Ike as he started to stumble around.

Once Ike regained his bearings he smiled "eight down. One to GOOOOOOOOOOO." Ike was sent flying further into the forest. The Daddy long legs broke out of its earthy restraints and looked at Jasper and Amber, its mouth drooling as it made a hissing sound.

"Guess this is the final boss huh?" Amber said cracking her knuckles.

"Hmph." Jasper pulled his Gun Blade from the ground and got in his fighting stance.

Jasper then heard a screech. He looked up and saw an eagle flying above them. Jasper looked closer at the eagle and saw it had something around its neck. Is that….burning man goggles around its neck? Jasper then came to a realization and got out of his stance.

"Let's do this." Amber said.

"No." Jasper said plainly.

"What?" Amber looked at him confused.

"I'll let Star take it from here." Jasper said sitting down.

"What are you talking about?! We're going to get eaten by that thing if we don't do something!" Amber said.

"You'll see." Jasper said putting his elbow on his knee then putting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly the eagle dropped down and was coated in a bright light. When the light dispersed, Star was falling face first with his dual swords summoned to his side. The Daddy long legs looked up and Star front flipped so his was now feet first and he kicked the spider with brute force sending it to the ground. The spider shook its head and charged at Star hissing at him but Star jumped over it and was now behind it. He then started to slash the spider's legs off, then the arms causing it to fall.

Star turned around and began walking towards Jasper but then the spider started to cover Star's body with spider webs that shot out of its mouth. Star was completely wrapped in webs, however he changed his swords into two desert eagles and shot two holes in the web causing it to loosen and he broke out of it.

Star then turned around to the spider again and changed his weapons back into swords. When he got right up to the spiders face he put his swords together which made a great sword and sliced the spider's head clean off and watched as the corpse disappeared from existence, dispersing his weapons as it did.

Star let out a sigh and turned to Jasper and smiled "Hey Jasp." He said.

"Star." Jasper greeted his brother and got up from his seating position and walked over to him.

Amber was looking at the blondish-brown haired boy with her mouth hanging open, suddenly she heard a couple of trees falling and Ike came out of the forest covered in yellow flames.

"WHERE IS IT! I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" Ike said angrily.

"Ike calm down, Star already dealt with it." Jasper said.

"Star?...Star!" Ike ran up and hugged his young brother.

"Heh, nice to see you too Ike." Star said happily while being lifted in the air.

Ike put Star down and smiled "I drink to this reunion," Ike said as he reached into his pocket...but felt nothing "H-Huh?! where is it?!"

Star smirked and held up a silver flask in front of Ike's face "Loose something?" He said.

Ike stopped and looked at the flask with star's in his eyes "Yes! Thank you Star!" Ike exclaimed and took the flask from Star and opened the cap and took a whiff "and its still full!" Ike took a swig of the alcoholic beverage and let out a satisfied sigh "That's better."

Jasper looked back at Amber "See, drinks all the time."

Amber nodded in agreement "yep...and not wrong on the idiot comment."

"Awww...why you gotta be so rude?" Ike said putting the flask in his pocket.

"Yeah, don't you know he's human too?" Star said and hi-fived Ike.

Amber gave them an unsatisfying look "Okay not just idiot...idiots"

"Hmph, try putting up with them for fifteen years." Jasper said.

Ike and Star walked up to them "who's this?" Star asked.

"This is Amber, she helped us look for you." Jasper said.

"Oh…well nice to meet you." Star put out his hand for a handshake which Amber took gladly.

"So…all that aside, where are we?" Star asked Jasper.

"We're not on Trinity anymore. This planet is new." Jasper explained.

"What happened?" Star asked.

Jasper and Ike looked at each other then back at Star "Its uh….better if you don't ask." Ike said.

"What? Why?"

"Star, just drop it." Jasper said.

"umm…okay then." Star said now confused.

Amber looked as confused as he was "Umm…just who are you guys?"

"oh….well, we're brothers." Ike said.

"Yeah, I've established that but who are you really?"

"Well, I'm Star Light. Aka The little light." Star said.

"I'm Jasper. Aka The elemental." Jasper said.

"and I'm Ike. Aka the Phoenix." Ike said.

"I thought it would be the drunkard." Amber said.

"Hey!" Ike shouted at her.

"Moving on…where did you guys come from?" She asked.

Jasper was about to reply but was cut off when they heard a howl and they all looked around "….that's a story for another time. We need to get out of here." Jasper said.

"I know a place. Follow me." Amber said.

With that being said, Jasper, Ike and Star followed Amber through the forest.

 **Timeskip**

Amber walked out of the bushes followed by the trio and they arrived in a village "Wait here." Amber said and the boys nodded and stayed put.

"..Johnathon!" Amber shouted.

"Amber is that you?" a male voice said.

"No, it's a talking Grimm. Of course its me."

The door to a wooden shack opened and out came a male with cat ears came out "Welcome back my child." Johnathon said.

"Yeah."

"So, how did your hunt for resources go."

"Nothing sorry John. But I did find new people."

"Oh. Who?"

"Them." Amber points at the boys who are looking around the village.

"Human's? What were they dong out here?"

"I don't know. But they are in desperate need of a place to stay and they'll do anything to stay."

Johnathon looked at the boy's then back at Amber "What can they do?"

"A lot of things."

"Anything that can help us."

"Yep *points at Star* he's got the strength, as does Jasper the one with brown hair and red eyes *points at Ike* he has the fire to keep us warm *points at Jasper* and he can provide the resources to keep us going for a whole year, even more."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"hmmm...that's hard to believe."

"I'll prove it. Jasper! come over here!"

Jasper walked over to them "Yes?" he asked.

"Do that thing you did with the earth when we were fighting the daddy long legs."

Jasper sighed and put his hand on the ground and concentrated, then all of a sudden a human sized hand came out of the ground and opened its hand in front of Johnathon who was in awe "Jasper Light...pleasure to meet you." Jasper said politely.

Johnathon smiled and shook the earth hand. It began to crumbled as Jasper stopped concentrating. Johnathon turned to Amber and said "Alright, they can stay."

"Alright. Thank you Johnathon." Amber said.

"Well, I owe you after everything you've been doing for us."

"Cool," Amber and Jasper walked back to Ike and Star "alright boys, you can stay here. But you guys have to work hard." AMber said.

"What!" Ike said.

"I'm cool with that." Star said simply with his hands in his pockets.

"That's good Star. Oh and Ike...You better do it." She said that coldly while staring daggers at him.

Ike gulped and nodded understandably.

Star smiled and looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but think about what had happened to his world.

* * *

A figure stood in front of a stone like figure sitting on a throne. The figure knelt down "I'm...sorry my lord. We have failed you again."

...

...

...

Silence. Evolved sighed.

"Talking to the statue again Evolved?"

The seeker know known as Evolved looked behind him and saw another seeker. This one wore a black jacket, black pants. His eyes were also yellow, he had a scratch on his left eye which he kept closed and his hair black.

"Nightmare? What do you want?" Evolved asked.

"I searched the area of which the little light disappeared. It has come to my conclusion that he is no longer on the planet." Nightmare said.

"Where is he then?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Well work faster! I want him found. Even if that means you don't get any breaks."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes and a dark hand materialized beside him and grabbed hold of Evolved. Evolved's eyes widened and he turned his head towards Nightmare "Lets be clear Evolved. Just because your my superior doesn't mean I won't hesitate to slice your throat." Nightmare said the last part coldly.

"Nightmare!" A female voice yelled out.

Nightmare turned to face a girl. She wore a black shirt which revealed her stomach and a skirt. She had black hair tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes. "Lady Empress." Nightmare acknowledged her.

"Put Evolved down," She said and Nightmare growled and did what she said putting Evolved down "good. Now go continue your research on the area where the little light and his brothers disappeared from."

"...Yes my lady." And with that Nightmare left.

"*sighs* what am I going to do with him?" Empress said.

"If he wasn't such a valuable asset I would have him killed." Evolved said.

"I think he'd rather die by his own hands then yours."

Evolved sighed and looked back at the statue "do you ever think he'll wake up?"

Empress looked at him "What?"

"Your father."

"Oh...I don't know. He did sustain a lot of damage back in the war."

"Yeah. But that was centuries ago. Wouldn't you think he would wake up by now?"

"My father was a wise man...but that all changed after...you know what."

"Your...mother?" Empress didn't say anything but gave a nod which caused Evolved to look down _you better prepare yourself little light. Cause when we find out where your hiding, you better hope that there's a chance of survival._

 **and that is a wrap. Hope you like this new begiining to this story. Leave a review to tell me what you think and as always**

 **...till next time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

Star and Ike walked through the forest "Okay,so let me get this straight. We're basically we're just smothering sap on the trees to keep the grimm away?" Ike asked.

'Yep." Star replied.

They reached a tree and started smothering sap on it. Ike looked at the pink substance "Wonder if its eatable."

"Heh. Why don't you try and see for yourself?" Star said sarcastically.

"Okay!" Ike opened the lid and started eating it.

"Wait! I was joking!" Star pulled the Jar out of his grasp and saw Ike licking his lips "Well?" Star looked at Ike.

"Its….actually really good!" Ike shouted.

Star slapped the back of Ike's head "Shhhhhh shut up!" Star shouted quietly.

"Sorry."

Star sighed "Let's just get this done and head back to the village.

"Okay."

Star and Ike spent the day smothering sap on the trees While Jasper and Amber helped the villagers. The village had a little upgrade since the boys arrived, Jasper was the one to thank for that. He had turned their houses from wood to stone, they've built walls to cover the entire village and tower to watch over them.

"Done." Star turned to see Ike had smothered the last tree in sap "Lets head back now." Ike said.

Star nodded and began heading back with Ike by his side. They then heard a growl and looked to see a Beowolf approaching them. Ike sighed and his hand enveloped in fire and shot the Wolf Grimm and it burned away to ash.

"I thought these things traveled in packs." Star said.

"This one must have wondered away from its one." Ike replied.

Star kept walking until he stopped and looked to his left "….There's something there."

"What? Where?" Ike looked in the same direction as Star.

"25 meters away. It's big."

Ike narrowed his eyes and his chain dropped to his side.

Star summoned his swords and got into a fighting stance. When the stepped closer to the bush their hearts stopped when they saw the grimm emerge from the bush, its yellow eyes trained on them.

 **With The Village~**

Jasper and Amber walked to a house with a bunch of crops in baskets in their hands. They had been gathering crops for the day as their job and taking it to the farmer. Jasper and Amber knocked on the door and a man with Koala ears opened up and smiled "Ah! Jasper, Amber. Did you get everything now?" He said.

"Yes Ollie we did." Amber said.

"If that's all the crops then thanks good work for today." Ollie said.

"No problem, see ya Ollie." Jasper said giving the man a handshake.

"See ya mate." Ollie said and began bringing the crops into his house.

Jasper and Amber sat on a bench and sighed "Thanks for helping me out Jasper."

"Yeah. No problem." Jasper said.

Amber looked around them "…You know, its funny."

"hm?"

"This village didn't have such much and defenses before you came. But looking at it now and seeing all the people you've helped have given them hope again."

"…."

"And for once in their lives they don't have to worry about Grimm sneaking into their rooms and ripping their throats out."

"….Yeah…"

"…What's wrong." Amber knelt down so she could see his eyes.

"…Star, Ike and I were talking last night….We've decided tomorrow that we're leaving."

"W-What?!" Jasper covered her mouth and put his finger on his lip signaling for her to be quiet.

"Amber, its not that we want to leave…its just. We have a dangerous organization after us still, remember?"

"Oh…"

"But trust me when I say this. The…things that are after us are more dangerous than the Grimm themselves."

"That dangerous huh?" Jasper nodded and Amber sighed "okay. I understand."

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and said "Thank you."

Amber smiled and hugged Jasper which took him by surprise. They separated when they heard the gates opening. Jonathon walked past them and Amber got up followed by Jasper and went to Johnathon "Johnathon, what's going on?"

"Just a few guests." Johnathon answered.

When the doors opened it revealed a man that wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into his olive boots, He had Grey hair and a grey moustache.

Behind him were 4 other people, 2 girls and 2 boys.

One girl had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. She wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She also wore a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. She also had a box on her side that was brown and gold.

Next to her was a tall boy, he had shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He had a long short-sleeved robe, which he wore on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe was fastened at the waist by a leather armoured belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots and had a sword on his back.

The other boy had dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes and black gloves. Jasper noticed that his eyes appeared to be pure white, it didn't take long for Jasper to realize that he was blind. He also noticed a pair of blades that looked like they were attached to his arms.

The final girl had fair skin, short dark-brown hair. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel like colour. She wore long, cocoa-coloured shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wore long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. She had a handbag on her side and wore sunglasses on her eyes and had a barret hat on her head..

Johnathon went up to them and bowed "Welcome friends, what can I do for you?" He said.

"Greetings! I am Peter Port, a professor from beacon." Professor Port said.

"Beacon?" Jasper wondered.

"It's a school where Hunters and Huntress' go." Amber whispered back while still looking at the newcomers.

Jasper raised a brow "They have schools that teach that sort of thing in this world?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

Back with Port and Johnathon. The student with the bag went up to Johnathon and pulled out a damaged tablet shaped object "Our ship crashed and we need an evac.,Unfortunately our scrolls are damaged and we're stuck here." She said.

Johnathon took the devices off all of the four's hands and looked at them "Hmm…I'm afraid I don't have anything that I can use to repair it." He said.

"oh. I see-" Port was cut off when Johnathon put his hand up.

"But. I do have someone who can help."

"Really?" Port said.

"Yes. Jasper! Come here for a sec!"

Jasper looked at them and walked towards them "Yes?" He said.

"Would you mind fixing these?" Johnathon handed him the scrolls.

Jasper took the devices and studied it _hmmm, a few loose wires, the circuits is out of place in each one. Should be easy._ Jasper thought and turned around "This will only take a few seconds."

Port looked at them boy as he sat with Amber. He looked around and said "This village is inhabited by Faunus correct?" he said.

"Yes." Johnathon replied back.

"What is a human doing here?"

"Oh, well Amber found them in the forest. They have very unique….semblances."

"They?"

"Yes, three brothers."

"So you let them stay?"

"Yes, and in return for our kindness, they did all this for us."

Port and the other four students looked around amazed "The wall?" The girl with rabbit ears said.

"Yep."

"The houses?" the one with the beret hat said.

"Yes, everything, even food and water and the protection we needed from the Grimm."

"Wow." The one with the sword said.

Jasper came back and handed them the scrolls "Here."

The four nodded and took the scrolls off his hand. They opened them up and a screen popped up with their pictures and their aura on it "They work." The bunny eared girl said.

"That was fast," the girls lowered her sunglasses revealing her dark-brown eyes looking the red eyed boy up and down "What's your name?"

"Jasper, Jasper Light." Jasper introduced himself.

"Nice, I'm Coco Adel. These are my teammates. That's Velvet Scarlatina," The rabbit girl did a little wave "Yatsuhashi Daichi," The one with the long sword bowed "and Fox Alistar." The one with white eyes nodded in response.

Amber walked over "Nice to meet you all. Oh I'm Amber Moon by the way." the others waved.

Port came up to Jasper "How did you repair the scrolls so quickly?" He asked.

"My...Semblance." Jasper simply said.

"hmm...and what is that."

Jasper wondered for a bit and looked at him "Electrokenisis."

"...Splendid!"

Jasper was taken back by his sudden change in tone but shook it off and looked up at the sun then at his shadow on the ground "...Star and Ike should of been back by now."

"Johnathon!" Johnathon turned to the direction of the voice and saw one of the watchtower guards waving.

"What is it?" Johnathon called out.

"Star and Ike are running from a Grimm."Jasper and Amber looked at each other and ran for the entrance.

"Open the gate!" Johnathon yelled.

The guard nodded and gave orders for the gate to open, once it opened they saw Star and Ike running "No no no! Close the gate back up!" Ike said waving his arms side to side.

The guard looked at Johnathon and Johnathon nodded and the guard closed the gate. Star and Ike reached the wall surrounding the village. Star put his hands together and Ike jumps on his hands and Star boosts him over the wall. Before Ike went completely over he dropped his chain to Star and Star grabbed onto it and Ike pulled his chain and Star went over the fence too. "Star! Jasper! What's wrong?"

"...Grimm...three...heads." Ike blurted out.

"Gak!" Everyone looked at the watchtower to see the guard with a spike in his neck coughing out blood. Then he fell off the tower hitting the ground hard. Then they heard banging on the gate. Jasper, Star, Ike and Amber were about to get weapons ready but Team CFVY stood in front of them "we got this." Coco said as her handbag turned into a minigun.

All the boys did was just stare "Holy..shit." Ike said.

Suddenly the gates opened a little bit and two claws pried through the door slowly opening it. Yatsuhashi grabbed his sword and Fox and Velvet stood ready. When the grimm finally opened the gate, everyone stood in fear. This grimm wasn't an ordinary grimm. It was a boewolf...with three heads! The bones on it had covered almost all of its entire body making it look almost impossible to penetrate it.

Coco smirked and lowered her glasses "This is a new one." She spit on the ground and pulled the trigger unloading a barrage of bullets at it. The 'mutated' beowolf put its arms up covering its heads as the bullets made contact. Coco stopped firing and looked at the cloud of dust left by the barrage. When it cleared. It showed the beowolf still standing up, it lowered its arms from its face and growled at them. It then ran at her on its hind legs and tried to swipe at her but Yatsuhashi stopped its claw with his sword. The beowolf looked at Yatsuhashi and growled once again. Then Velvet and Fox delivered a kick to its chest sending it back. The beowolf looked up and saw Yatsuhashi going for a sideways slash but stopped it just inches away from its neck. It pushed the sword away and dodged every swing Yatsuhashi took, _what is this thing?_ Yatsuhashi thought.

Then Yatsuhashi went for a downwards slash but the 'mutated' beowolf stopped it with its hands and shoulder charged Yatsuhashi making his fall back. It then through his sword away and raised its claw but Fox kicked it in the face and slashed at it. But his blade ricochet off the bone armor. The grimm then grabbed Fox by the head and hit him in the stomach into a building. "Fox!" Velvet cried out. She then heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see the 'mutated' beowolf towering over her. She froze up not knowing what to do. When the beowolf reached for her, she thought this was it for her. Then a bullet wized passed the 'mutated' Beowolf's middle head.. it ised its arms again to blockits head from bullets coming from Amber.

The 'mutated' beowolf uncovered its eyes and felt a force pushing it back away from Velvet. Star looked over his shoulder at Velvet "your team needs help. Go to their aid." He said and she nodded and ran to her team.

The 'mutated' Beowolf raised its hands and turned them into fists and hit Jasper and Ike in the back. Star looked at them then at the 'mutated' beowolf then stopped pushing it and blocked its hands from squishing him. Seeing an opening, it kicked Star away and went to stab Ike and Jasper with its claws but the boys moved out of the way in time. "We need a plan." Star said.

"...wait, Amber shoot its heads."

Amber nodded and aimed at the 'mutated' Beowolf's heads and pulled the trigger, but it blocked the bullets with its arms.

"Just as I thought." Jasper said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Have you noticed that all this time, its been blocking its heads the entire time?"

"Yeah...oohh!" Star realized where he was going.

"we need to get rid of those arms tho." Ike said.

Jasper walked forward "leave that to me." He said.

Jasper walked in front of the beowolf. The 'mutated' beowolf went to slash at him but felt it get grabbed by something hard. It looked to see its hand trapped my a hand made of earth. Then another hand came out and grabbed the other hand. "Now!" Jasper yelled pulling out one of his gun blades.

Ike ran at the 'mutated' beowolf and jumped passed its left head, wrapping his chain around its neck. Star ran at it and stood on its chest and crossed his swords together and held it at the middle head.

"End it!" Jasper shouted and sliced the right head off, Star sliced the middle off and Ike pulled on his chain hard and it set on fire burning the head. Star jumped off the body as it started to wither away. "We...did it." Ike said.

Star watched as the body withered away then his eyes spotted something...a lottle ball with a tail? He picked it up and his eyes widened "umm...guys. you might want to see this." He said.

Ike and Jasper walked up to him and their eyes widened as well "is that...?"

"...a seekling." Jasper continued Ike's question.

Ike held up an empty jar and Star put it in there and closed the lid "how did it get here?" Star asked.

"Must have cane with is when we were summoned to this world." Jasper answered.

Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking the village, a figure stands there. He smiles showing his sharp fangs then turns and walks away.

 **Timeskip~**

A bullhead had arrived to pick up team CFVY and professor Port. "Thank you for your aid."

Johnathon smiled with Ike, Amber, Jasper and Star next to him "it was a pleasure Professor."

Port nodded and looked at the boys and Amber "and thank you for dealing with that...grimm."

"Yeah nice going." Coco said.

"No worries!" Star said.

"Hmm...say. have you four ever considered becoming Hunters and a huntress for you Amber?" Port asked.

"Hunters?" Star said.

"Huntress?" Amber said. She really hadn't thoight of that. She went to Signal to make her weapon as required but she gave up on the thought of becoming a huntress when her brother went to work for...them.

Port smiled: "yes. If you are interested. You four could join the academy."

The boys and Amber looked at eachother for a moment before turning to Port "well...we'll consider it." Star said.

Port nodded and held a card out for the boy to take "when your minds are made up. Please contact us."

Star took the card and put it in his pocket. Port and team CFVY began to board the bullhead and took off.

Afterwards at night. Star, Ike, Amber and Jasper sat around a fire, Jasper held the jar with the seekling inside. "So...this is one of the things that are after you?" Amber asked.

"Yeah...one of them...but it's harmless in this stage. But can possess any animal or creature on the edge of circuming to the darkness.

"Oh...its so cute tho." Amber said tapping the glass which was met with the seekling smacking its head on the glass.

Star looked at the card Professor Port left him "...the offer that guy peft us is tempting...but should we do it?" He said.

"...I see where your coming from. We all don't want to endanger other people." Ike said.

"Yeah...but guys think about this, its not everyday a student is allowed not to mention be asked to join beacon academy." Amber said.

"This academy sounds like it has quite a reputation." Jasper said putting the jar down.

"It does. Beacon academy is a school for people who wish to become hunters or huntress's. The headmaster of the acdemy is professor Ozpin. People say he's as mysterious as they come...to be honest I want to go after seeing those students in battle. Even though they did get rekt."

The boys looked at each other "I'm sorry Amber, but like I said before. Ww have dangerous people after us...so we're going to just wander this world." Jasper said.

Amber looked down sadly. Then an idea popped into her head "yeah I guess your right...however. if I remember correctly. You guys said that these...seekers took over your world right?" The boys heads perked up and they looked at her "y'know it would be a shame if they came here and they were to...I don't know. Take over this world too. And also. How would we know how to defeat them? We'd be powerless against them...unless you three could teach us how to~" she looked back at them with a smile.

They sat there for a good ten seconds before Star sighed and got up "your really good at convincing y'know that?...I'm in." He said.

"Thank you~ and yay!" She said.

Ike stood up "I'm in too! Lets do this!" He exclaimed.

They looked at Jasper who had a blank face for a moment then sighed and got up "very well. But only cause they'd be worthless without us." He said lookong away.

"Then its settled! We leave for beacon tommorow!"

Ike pulled out his flask and opened the lid "cheers!" He said.

Jasper sighed and picked up the jar with the seekling in it "..cheers." when the jar and the flask connected, the jar broke and the seekling fell into the fire burning alive.

* * *

 **Alright! There is chapter 2 for yoi guys. Hope you enjoy and**

 **...Until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beacon**

Star, Ike, Jasper and Amber stood in the middle of the village watching as the bullhead touched down. They turned to face Johnathon, Amber gave him a hug "Thank you Johnathon for everything." She said.

"No, thank you for everything my child." He replied.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" Star asked.

"Yes, thanks to you boys, we'll be able to hold out for a long time."

"Okay. remember we'll always be in contact."

"We know." They then shook hands and The boys and Amber entered the bullhead going towards Beacon.

Star looked at Amber and saw she had a sad look on her face "You alright?" he aked.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine...just...do you think they will be alright? I mean I have spent a year looking after them." She replied.

"They will contact us the moment they have any trouble."

"...yeah...okay."

"...that tone of voice is making me uncomfortable. Here." Star reached for her mouth and stretched it to form a smile.

"Star..."

"Come on, smile."

"No..."

"Smile." He said playfully.

Amber giggled "No" She said in a more playful tone.

"Do it."

"No, stop." she began to laugh.

Ike smiled and Jasper watched "That's our brother. Always puts a smile on everyone's faces." Ike said.

"Yeah. May he Never change." Jasper said and looked out at the land as the flew above it.

 **Beacon**

Star, Jasper, Ike and Amber looked in awe of the school "This is Beacon?!" Ike said with stars in his eyes.

"Yep!" Amber said.

Jasper looked out at the city from the cliff "..its close-ish to the city. So no wonder people would like it." he said.

"It is a prestige's school for the best hunters and huntress' so yeah its got to have its ups and downs." Amber said.

"There are downs?" Star asked.

"...well yeah. Not only at this school but at other schools, Faunus get treated badly."

"What? No equality or something like that?" Ike asked.

Amber shook her head "Nope."

"Wow...this world really is different from ours." Star asked.

"It is?"

"Yeah, half-breeds as we called them were treated equally. Sure there were some racists and discriminators."

"oh..."

"But we'll try and help the Faunus that are being picked on." Star said.

"Thanks Star."

"So You are the four Professor Port was telling me about." They heard a voice. The boys turned to face a man with a cane and Silver hair and brown eyes He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He had an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Jasper approached the man "Ozpin I presume?" He asked.

"Indeed and you are?" Ozpin replied.

"Jasper Light. And these are my brothers. Ike."

"Sup." Ike gave a slight wave.

"Star."

"Hello." Star smiled.

"And I'm Amber!" The faunas girl said energetically.

"Its good to meet new additions to the academy."

"As is it to meet new people professor."

"Indeed. I have to thank you four for assisting my students and their teacher on they're excursion."

"No need to thank us. We do it all the time." Ike said.

"I see. Now then, I have some buisness to attend to. Would you like me to send you a guide for the academy?"

"Nah. We'll be fine. Although...could you maybe point me to the directions of the library if you have one?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Just go straight ahead then turn right. You can't miss it." Ozpin said.

"Thank you." Jasper then zoomed off.

Ozpin looked at the three "he loves to read." Ike said.

"So it seems. What about you three?"

"cafeteria!" Star asked.

"That building over there," Ozpin blinked and Star was gone. Ozpin, Amber and Ike stared at each other. Ozpin then remembered something and got out 4 scrolls "by the way, these are for you four. Give it to the other two when you see them again."

"Will do!" Ike said grabbing three scrolls while Amber grabbed one for herself and walked off. Ozpin sighed and headed back to his office.

* * *

 **Library**

Jasper entered the library looking around. Although he showed no emotion on the outside, he was built with excitement by looking at the shelves full of books. He started looking through the shelves for any book related to the histroy of remnant, if there was such a book cause he has been looking for what's felt like forever.

He sighed once he checked his third shelf and slid down the ladder and leaned on it "I'm getting nowhere..." he mumbled. "Maybe I'll ask the librari-" he was cut off when he heard what sounded like someone struggling while jumping up and down on the other side of the book shelf. Jasper walked to the corner of the shelf and peaked on the other side to find a girl dressed in black with black hair, when he saw her amber eyes he almost extinctivly pulled out his weapon. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. He noted that she wore a boe on her that...twitched? He shook that off and looked at what she was reaching for. There was a book just hanging out, probably hanging out from her attempts to get it. The girl looked down in defeat and Jasper, who was slightly taller than her reached for the book and easily pulled it out "here you go." He said.

The girl got startled at first but calmed when he handed the book to her "thanks." She said taking the book from him.

"...maybe next time you should use the ladder they have here." Jasper said.

"Well I didn't think it was that high. Plus I'm persistent." She said.

"Yeah I can tell. Jasper, Jasper light." Jasper put his hand out.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." The girl now known as Blake said.

"Nice to meet you Blake."

"Likewise."

"Hmph. Well I better get back to looking."

"Wait!" She called out and Jasper looked at her "you helped me get that book so maybe I can repay the favour and get you the book your looking for."

"Umm...no thanks, I don't wanr to bother you anymore."

"No please I insist. What book are you looking for?"

"The history of Remnant."

Blake thought for a moment then looked into Jasper's crimson red eyes "I know where it is. Follow me."

Jasper nodded and followed Blake to the history section. Jasper mentally slapped himself and said "of course."

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Star opened the door to the cafeteria and he sniffed the air. He smiled and drooled a bit. The smell of meat and soup filled his nose and he wiped it away. He closed the door and walked to the small line to get food. Once he got to the front he ordered some rice, a little bit of sushi and a steak sandwich. He walked to an empty table and began to eat, he looked around observing the students. Star then heard some footsteps next to him that made a sudden stop. He looked and saw a familiar face "S-Star?" It was Velvet.

"Oh! Hey!" Star said with a smile.

Velvet sat next to him "when did you get here?"

"Just not too long ago."

"Cool. Where are the others?" She looked around.

"Jasper's gone to the library and Amber...probably be here soon, same with Ike." Star picking up his steak sandwich.

Star took a bite of his sandwich and smiled "mmmm~ that is good!"

Velvet giggled "the chef at this school knows what he's doing."

"I'll say!" Star took a huge chunk oit of his sandwich the next bite.

"S-Star don't take that much out of it! You'll choke." Velvet said with concern.

"I'm fine- gak!"

"See!" She quickly started patting his back.

"No *cough* I'm *cough* fine."

Velvet sighed in relief and looked up away from the boy who was holding his stomach still coughing a bit and she froze.

Star noticed this "what's wrong?"

"Well well well. Hello little rabbit," Star heard someone say. He turned and faced four people one with burnt orange hair, one with a green mohawk, one with light brown hair combed to the left and one with combed back, dark blue hair. They sat around Star and Velvet "who's this? Your new friend?" The one with burnt orange hair said.

"The names Star...and you are...?"

"The names Cardin. That's Sky," he said pointing to the dark blue haired one "Russel." He pointed to the one with the mohawk who have a horns up "and Dove," He pointed to the light brown haired one "we are team CRDL."

Star thought about that name for a moment "so...your teams name is basically the first letter of your names?"

"Yeah. You must be a newbi-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up. So your the C which would make you the leader cause its at the start...then you have R then D...wait...Where's S for Sky?"

"The L comes from his last name, Lark." Cardin explained.

"Oh!...but wait I thought it was first names...wouldn't it be..CRDS (Cards)?"

The boys looked at each other "you making fun of our team name little punk?!" Cardin said.

Star shook his name "nonono. Just thinking it sounds a bit stupid right?"

Cardin's face grew red with anger. He raised his fist ready to punch Star but Velvet held it "no please don't!" Velvet pleaded.

Cardin got his arm loose from her grip "get lost rodent." With that he slapped her which caused her to fall to the ground and the others laughed. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene. Cardin smirked and laughed along with his teammates.

...

...

"...its not nice to hit those who you think are weaker than you," Cardin stopped and looked at Star to see his eyes glowing red "...especially if its a girl!" Star then punched Cardin in the nose making him hold it. Star then knelt down to Velvet "are you okay?" She gave a slight nod "go sit with your friends. I'll deal with this."

Dove, Sky and Russel rushed to their leaders side "Don't just stand there! Get him!" Cardin shouted.

Russel, Dove and Sky pulled out their weapons. Russel was the first to attack but Star caught him by his wrists and slammed him into the ground. Sky then attempted to stab Star with his halberd but Star moved swiftly out of the way and ducked when Sky went for a swing. Then when he brought it down on Star, Star stopped it with one hand. Being the strongest out of them both, Star pushed the front of the halberd forward which caused the back to hit Sky in the head then elbowed him in the face making him fall to the ground. Star now having the halberd, threw it down at Sky just missing his head getting stabbed in the ground.

Star looked at both Cardin and Dove, as he was Russel got back up and went for the side but Star's quick reflexes kicked in and he spun around making Russel's dagger just miss him by an inch then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back then punched him square in the face making a small crater.

Dove backed away from this but was grabbed by Cardin "where are you going?!" He said angrily.

"Cardin he just punched Russel into the ground leaving a small crater! He's not human!" Dove said.

Then we attack him at the same time! There's no way he can stop the both of us!" Cardin let go of Dove and raised his mace as Dove hesitantly raised his sword. Star's eyes turned from red back to their brown colour as he watched them start to move to his left and right. Star closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"He leaves himself open too much. Its almost like he's asking to get hit." A girl with red hair said.

"He has good reflexes." A boy with black hair with a pink streak in it said.

"He's pretty strong too." The girl with long blonde hair said.

A blonde boy got up "be ready if this gets too out of hand." The others nodded and watched.

"...Now!" Cardin yelled as he and Dove charged the boy. Star smirked and opened his eyes and lifted his hands up and his swords materialized and stopped both of them "what!" Cardin pushed harder but Star's arms didn't move. Star smirked and moved back making the boys stumble forward and headbutt eachother. Dove shook his head and charged at Star doing a battle cry, his and Star's swords connecting with every swing and blow. Dove then went for the legs but Star put his foot on the blade and backflipped kicking Dove in the jaw and sending him flying into the air.

Cardin recovered from hitting his head as Dove came back down smashing a table to pieces. Cardin raised his mace and Star dismissed his swords and caught it bending his knees. Star cracked his kneck and used removed one hand from the mace and uppercut Cardin. Cardin stumbled back and looked at Star, holding his jaw "is that all you got?!" He said smugly.

Star narrowed his eyes and took off his shoes "As a matter of fact..." Star then disappeared from where he was leaving everyone in shock. Cardin froze when he felt a rush of wind from behind him and slowly turned his head to see Star, his fist raised "...no it isn't."

 **Meanwhile~**

"thank you Blake." Jasper said as he and Blake walked side by side by the cafeteria.

"No problem Jasper. Here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a number "call me anytime if you have any trouble with finding any books. Oh and good luck with your initiation tommorow." She said with a slight smile.

"Will do. And thank you." Jasper said and Blake nodded walking off.

Jasper watched her go "heh. And here I thought I was the ladies man." Jasper turned and saw Amber and Ike walking towards him.

"..why did you and Star leave me with this idiot?!" Amber shouted frustrated.

"What did he do." Jasper asked.

"He was telling me nothing but jokes and what his first alcoholic beverage was!"

"Oh..." Jasper gave her a blank face.

Ike walked forward "so the first person you meet is a cat faunus?" Ike said.

"You noticed too?" Jasper asked.

"Well yeah. When you look at it her bow does twitch a lot." Ike said.

"That obvious huh?" Amber asked.

"Yep. Don't know if you would want to hit that tho. She is a black cat."

Amber and Jasper looked at him "black cat?" Amber asked.

"Yeah cause y'know she's wearing almost all black and shes a cat faunus and as legend goes. Black cats bring bad luck once they've crossed you."

"What le-...wait." Jasper went up to Ike and had a wiff of him. He then backed up "you've been drinking haven't you?"

"What! Pffftt! No! Why would I-..." Ike's head and arms dropped "yes."

Amber and Jasper gave him a deadpanned look. "How much?" Amber asked.

"Umm...I just finished a flask of Absinthe." Ike said.

"Absinthe!" Jasper yelled.

"Hey the village had one bottle of that shit left. Of course I'm gonna raid the shit and drink it myself."

Amber tilted her head "Absinthe?"

"Its an alcoholic beverage that has eighty-nine point nine percent alcohol in it." Jasper explained. Amber gave an even more confused look. Jasper sighed "basically three shots of that drink and your drunk. And seeing that Ike just had a flask of it means hes gonna have an headache tommorow."

"Ike you idiot! We have an initiation tommorow!"

"It'll be fine...*hic*" Amber face palmed. Suddenly Cardin came flying out of a window and landed in front of the three.

They all looked in the cafeteria and saw Star putting his shoes back on. They climbed through the window and went up to him "causing trouble Star?" Jasper asked.

"No bro. Just DEALING with the trouble." Star said tieing his shoelaces.

Amber sighed then remembered something "oh yeah here Jasper, Star." She handed them their scrolls.

"Thanks." They said grabbing it off her.

Everyone went back to eating. Some talking about what had just transpired and eight people still looking at them. A certain bunny girl looking at Star, a small pink blush on her cheeks. Star went over to her and asked "they should leave you alone for awhile."

"Y-Yeah. Thank you Star.

"Dude! How dod you fo that?!" Star turned and faced a blonde girl.

A girl with a red cape cut in "yeah! You were like woosh! Then pow! And hyaaa!" She said making sound effects with each motion she made.

"Heh thanks. I'm Star."

Ike, Jasper and Amber came over "I'm Ike~" Ike said.

"Amber." Amber bowed a little.

"Jasper." Jasper said on a monotone voice.

The cape girl stood up "I'm Ruby Rose! This is my sister Yang." She said pointing to the blonde girl known as Yang.

The four looked at eachother thinking 'sisters?' But rolled with it.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company."

Ike burped a bit "never heard of it." He said.

Weiss looked at him angrily "ignore him." Amber whispered to her.

The blonde boy stood up "I'm Jaune Arc. These are my teammates Ren." The black haired boy waved. "Nora."

"Hi!" The hyperactive orange haired girl said.

"And Pyrrah."

"Hello." The red haired girl waved.

"And there's Blake too. Who isn't around." Ruby said.

"I met her at the library." Jasper said.

"Told ya she'd be there." Yang said.

"What is going on here?!" The boys and Amber flinched as they heard the voice and turned to the entance.

At the entrance was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She woreblack boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

She pulled out a riding crop and pointed at the smashed table which repaired itself in the blink of an eye. Then she pointed it at the smashed window and it repaired itself too.

She then looked at the three boys and girl and stomped her way over "what do you think you were doing?"

Star stepped forward "please misses its my fault I caused all that damage. But please understand that I was only defending Velvet."

The middle aged woman looked at Velvet "is this true ms Scarlatina?"

Velvet gave a quick nod as the teacher sighed "please don't do this again. Until you are completely enrolled into beacon I recommend you four staying out of anymore trouble. Plus, you causing all this trouble saves me from having to look for you four for the whole day." She said and theu all looked at eachother "Ozpin has told me to tell you that you are to stay in the amphitheatre tonight. Your initiation will start there."

They all nodded "thank you miss...?" Star stopped.

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch." She continued for him.

"Yes. Thank you." With that she left with CRDL taking them to the infirmary.

The moment she was gone. The four let out a sigh in relief. "Is she always that scary?"

Velvet and the others nodded. "Well that fight with CRDL was a nice warm up. I think I'm set for the initiation." Star said.

"Heh. Don't get cocky Star. You never know what the initiation will be." Amber said.

"Meh I'm sure we'll pass with flying colours."

"Well. When we did ours we were launched into a forest full of grimm." Pyrrha said.

Amber and the boys froze up and looked at her "w-what?" Amber asked.

"Its true." Jaune said.

Ike looked at his flask still a bit full of Absinthe. He put it away "I was going to have this tonight...but I think I'll need it for tommorow."

"Not if I destroy it while you sleep." Amber said.

"Do that and I'll roast you." Ike said, yellow flames radiating off him.

"Come at me bro!" Amber said pulling out her duel swords.

Jasper sighed "kids..."

* * *

A dark figure stands on a balcony overlooking the dark city. Another figure comes out of the building and stands with the other figure "what do you want Serpentine?" The figure said.

"...I found the light." Serpentine said.

The figure looked at him surprised for a second but looked out to the city "why come to me? You should have consulted this information with Evolved not me." He said.

"...Your the only friend and only one I trust to keep this a secret from him...Darkside."

The figure known as Darkside looked at him "...I thought Svorpio was the one you trusted the most."

"He's gone now. So the only one I can think of to come to is you."

"But why me?"

"Darkside. Ever since Evolved took over, our soldiers...our kings army has been let down. They're training and skills in combat have been slipping."

"What makes you say that?" Darkside questioned.

"Last night after I came back from scouting for the light and found him. I caught up with Flame. Good man, but has a short fuse. Him and deadeye faced eachother. And you know what they did?"

"What?"

"They knocked eachother out in three blows. Three! Blows!"

"They are only lieutenants and could stand eachother's attacks back then. But they've grown weaker. Evolved should be focusing on our kind not sotting on his ass all day tryong to improve his position as the kings best man."

Darkside smirked "heh. So what your saying is you'd rather have Nightmare? The kings second best man lead us?"

"Please. The guys smart and could care less about his postion but hes got enough on his mind. Especially looking after his brother which need I remind you...ate his parents!"

Darkside turned away from the city and leaned on the railing "...so why not go to him. Or is he not trustworthy either?"

"Please. I wouldn't trust him with my own kid if I had one."

Darkside snickered at that. "You? Kids? Yeah right."

"Oi!"

"Its just a joke," Darkside stopped leaning on the railing "so. When do we go to get the little light?"

"...a week. I need to get our soldiers ready. If I don't come back then at least I've done something to leave a mark."

Darkside shrugged "okay."

* * *

Amber, Ike, Star and Jasper laid on the ground with sleeping bags underneath them. Star was fast asleep in his dark form. His hair black as well as his clothes.

Ike slept spread out on his sleeping bag.

Amber and Jasper stayed up looking at the ceiling. "So...bug day tommorow huh?" Amber said.

"Yep." Jasper replied.

Jasper looked at Star "...we need all the help and support we can get. And we'll return the favor by protecting those in need."

"Yeah...well the world of Remnant needs all the protecting it can get with this new threat."

"That's what hunters and huntress' are for right?"

"Yep. Well goodnight." Amber turned over to face away from him.

"Goodnight." He did the same.

"...hey Jasper. One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"...thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"...no problem."

They both got comfortable and closed their eyes wondering what tommorow will be like.

...

...

...

"BBBUUUUUURRRRPPPP!" Yellow flames bursted out of Ike's mouth as he let out a huge burp.

Amber gave an unamused face "can I kill him now?"

"No." Jasper said with his eyes still closed.

* * *

 **okay that is a wrap for chapter 3 hope you like it and as always.**

 **Until next time;)**


	4. Moving

**Moving to Wattapad.**

Yes...as you can see in the title, it is true. I am moving all my stories to wattapad.

Now before you guys say No! Listen. Fanfiction has been a good website to write on I won't deny that. And all the people who give me positive feedback on my stories I would like to say sorry if you enjoyed them, but that doesn't mean you don't have to stop enjoying them. You could go join Wattapad. Its simple.

Now then, yoir probably wondering 'why are you moving to Wattapad Hunter?' answer to that question: when I write on wattapad I have a certain feel to it. Like a feel more comfortable. Plus there is a lot on wattapad, you can put music from youtube on your stories and pictures you took or drew yourself. Plus I have 4 new stories. I'll name em

 **Male! Keyblade weilder X RWBY**

 **OC trailers**

 **Assassin of Remnant**

 **Male/fem reader X Male/fem characters**

And two upcoming stories. Those being

 **TitanFall Uprise**

 **Blood brothers: the Prequel. (Which I'm probably going to pull a kingdom hearts 3 on and not release it for another couple of years...jk probably do it after Volume 3 or somethin)**

But yeah. You can still keep in touch with the stories. All you have to do is make a wattapad account which consists of you having an email. Make a username and a password...Y'know the usual shit.

Anyway I hope to see some of you on there and continue lovin my stories.

Until next time ;)


	5. Sorry

Sorry forgot the link. Here you go.

user/Hunter590

See ya there!


End file.
